Hope
by Girl On The Rise
Summary: Ever since she ran away, five years ago, Aja had planned out exactly what path she would take. She'd made a home for herself far away from the reaches of her birthplace. Then everything changed that one snowy night when a weary traveler barged into her life , givings her a feeling she hadn't dared to feel in a long time. Hope.


**I do not own Harvest Moon :/**

* * *

_Her POV_

The bar was noisy. Then again, it always was. That's what I loved about it. It was full of life, so very full of people who celebrated the very fact that they existed. Eclipse City was _much_ better than my old town.

"One straight tequila over here babe." called a familiar voice. I flashed him a practiced smile as I poured him his drink. That was Daniel Schmidd, but people called him "Drinkin' Dan" . He earned the nickname after once drinking seven bottles of tequila before collapsing in a messy heap on the floor.

I've never actually told anyone, but he reminded me of my father. Dad was still in my old town with Mom, taking care of his precious winery. It was I who had left the damned place. I hated it there. Dad always came home drunk, Mom was always gossiping with the other housewives, and none of the other girls in the village ever talked to me. They thought I was spoilt. Mean. Rude. The girl who stuck to herself, the one who had no friends. So I told those girls what I thought of them. I showed them I didn't care.

Of course, Mom heard about this through the grapevine. Every little swear word I had belted out, she had heard. She grounded me, until I "learned to adjust" . I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so that very night, I left the village. I wandered around aimlessly for a while, and then finally found the place where I belonged. Here in Eclipse City. It's everything I have ever wanted. It was big, it was flashy, it was crammed with people. There wasn't any chance of me getting picked on. No one would notice the 16-year-old girl that kept to herself.

It's been five years since I left. I have a cosy little apartment, a job as a bartender in Moonlight Inn, and once in a while I go to the Sunset Club to perform. Mostly singing- I'm pretty darn good.

Still, it would be nice to see someone new around here. I know each and everyone in this inn personally. I'd like to see a new face for a change.

"Shit , it's _freezing _out there!" someone exclaimed loudly, bursting into the inn, attracting stares from everyone around. He didn't seem to care, and walked straight up to the bar.

I hadn't seen him before. He was a new face...

Thank you, Fairy Godmother.

* * *

_His POV_

I hate the winter. _Hate _it. I should have been in the Carribean by now, if it wasn't for that stupid storm. I dragged my boots through the 2 foot high snow, as another icy blast of wind battered my weakening body, mocking my futile attempts to stay warm. I scowled, hoping to scare the blizzard away. This wasn't the 'Robins-in-the-snow-Christmas-joy' winter , it was the "Cold-and-deadly-freeze-your-nose-off' kind.

The Captain had said that it would be a few days before we were in any condition to set sail again. He had said to head to Eclipse Inn. I stopped for a second, scanning the endless white horizon. There! The surprisingly bright red sign board was pretty visible in this storm. I trudged toward it, trying to speed up (and failing miserably) .

With a last surge of energy, I burst into the inn as soon as the double doors came within reach.

"Shit, it's _freezing _out there!" I exclaimed loudly. People stared, but I ignored them and headed straight to the bar. The first person I actually noticed was the bartender. She looks around my age, maybe a couple of years younger. I had to admit she was stunningly pretty. She had long raven hair, with bangs that fell in her obsidian eyes. A black bowler hat rested on her head. She wore a black tube top under a white vest, hot pink shorts, sheer black tights and white heeled ankle boots. Surprisingly, she looked strikingly familiar. I had seen her before, I was sure of it. I took a seat, but instead of talking to her, I turned to look around the inn, scanning faces carefully. After what felt like five minutes, I tuned back to her. She was gazing at me expectantly.

I grinned at her. Flirt mode: on.

"You know,"I started, trying to look casual as I leaned closer to her, "I have looked at every face under this roof, and you are _still_ the prettiest one here."

Her face broke into a brilliant smile, and she laughed, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, resting her arms on the table.

" Just travelling. I spend my time exploring the world. I was heading to the Carribbean, but the ship couldn't move in his weather. So I'll be here until morning, at the least."

She nodded, seemingly fascinated by my story. I wasn't surprised. Most chicks fell for the travelers' tales.

" So what'll you have?" she asked."Wine will do." I said, to which she replied: " Which wine? We have Blossom Hill, Beringer, Robert Mondavi, even some Gallo-"

"Aja Wine." I interrupted.

She shot me a look. Her face went from open and smiling to guarded and curious.

"May I know why you choose that particular wine? I could get you something classier on a discount."

I shook my head, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"The taste of that particular wine has grown on me."

"But it's a peasant wine!" she argued, frowning , " The makers don't even let it age properly . The flavor of the wine isn't as sophisticated as that of Gallo or Beringer , considering the climate of the Town doesn't suit the grapes grown all that well ."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"And how do you know so much about the wine?"

"I work here." she said, shrugging," It's my job to know this stuff."

I grinned and held out my hand.

"Kai. Kai Rider."

She smiled, hesitating slightly before taking my hand in hers and shaking it warmly.

"The name's Jane."

"Hey Aja!" called a gruff voice. She instinctively turned to face a sloppy man at the other end of the bar.

"So, Jane, huh?" I smirked smugly at her, watching her wince inwardly.

* * *

_Her POV_

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

I scowled. "So my name is Aja. Big deal."

He shrugged. "It isn't a big deal. I don't know anyone-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me, like he was trying to fit bits of a jigsaw together.

"Wait... you're _that _Aja?"

I moaned. mentally face-palming.

"You're the one who ran away from Mineral Town? That Aja?"

I nodded, pouring him his drink. He was quiet, contemplating.

"I go to Mineral Town every summer." he said, swirling the wine in his glass," I've heard stories. Mostly from Manna. And Harris. And Anna, when she's in the mood to talk. You've been gone a long time, haven't you?"

I nodded stiffly. "Five years. I left when I was sixteen. And I have no idea what they told you, but I'm pretty sure they make up half of it."

He looked at me skeptically. "Harris said he missed you. A lot. Manna also misses you, and says that Duke gets drunk often because he wants you back. He keeps sending you gifts but Manna says you don't receive them because the address you gave them is probably false. Manna likes to talk because she feels lonely without you there. Anna told me that she wanted to see you again, because she was really fond of you. Just a shot in the dark here, but I don't think any of that is false."

I shook my head, looking slightly guilty.

He smiled at me, looking slightly sympathetic. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have family problems too. " He gestured to the sofas at the edge of the big room. " I know this is a sensitive topic, but I'll be over there if you want to talk."

I stared at him in surprise as I watched him pick up his glass and walk away. Talk... I hadn't talked in a long time.

* * *

_His POV_

I waited. I got bored so I booked a room. The windows were slathered in snow, the blizzard didn't look like it was about to clear up any time soon.

It was 10 'o' clock when her shift finished. I was sitting in my room, flipping through one of the city's travelogues, when I heard a soft knock on the door. I kept silent, and she let herself in.

She was now wearing a red tank top and black shorts. Her hair was tied up and she looked more comfortable this way.

She smiled, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"You _do _want to talk." I stated, in mock surprised. Aja nodded, and smiled.

"So...when-"

"What were you saying about your family?" she asked, cutting me off.

I raised an eyebrow at her. So that's how she wanted to play. An eye for an eye.

Oh well.

"My dad owns a chain of famous restaurants . He keeps telling me that I should come and work for him, but I don't want to. I like travelling. I like visiting different places, setting up shops. Every summer I go to Mineral Town, and sell snacks there. I know I don't get much business, but the reason I still go there every year is to meet everyone. They treated me like family. No one has ever done that before." I looked away, and I felt myself tense.

"Not even my own father."

* * *

_Her POV_

The uncomfortable silence in the room made the air feel heavy.

"I ran away because my Dad never kept his promises." I said, and Kai turned to me, " He'd come home drunk every night. I didn't like it. Mom always pestered me about being more social. The girls there never liked me. I didn't fit in, and I felt lonely. So I ran away."

"And now, I'm happy," I added, just in case, "and I don't want to go back."

He looked at me with doubt in his eyes. "Seems to me that you're trying to convince yourself there."

I stared at him, and strangely, the magnitude of his words seemed to lift a weight off my shoulders.

"I'm... I want to go back?" I asked, confused.

"That's what it sounds like." he said, shrugging.

"But I _don't _want to!" I argued , " I hate it there!"

"That was five years ago." he stated. "People change. Let me guess who the girls you hated were. Karen?"

I nodded.

"Popuri ?"

Another nod.

"Well, Popuri is sweet, as far as I know. But then , there's always Mary."

Oh yeah, she was the quiet one.

"And there's Ann. She's fun. And Elli. And even Claire."

I looked at him. Claire? He seemed to read my mind, as he continued.

"Claire's new. She moved in this year. She runs the old farm. She's pretty darn sweet if you ask me. Always trying to make things right. She set up Elli and the Doc, since Trent was too shy to make the first move. She gets Granny E. flowers every day. She visits Carter real often, usually with food. When she has free time, she usually spends it playing with May and Stu . She's a nice girl Aja, I'm sure you'd love her."

"It seems to me that you're the one in love." I said, grinning slyly at him. He looked shocked, before blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." he mumbled. My grin widened. Kai laughed at the expression on my face, then continued.

"And there's Jack. Claire's brother. Real nice guy too. Not as soft as Claire, kind of a smart-ass at first, but if you get to know him, he's great. Got a wicked sense of humor, and a real charmer when he need to be. "

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

He smiled at me. "So you'll come back to Town with me?" I frowned. He sensed my hesitation.

"I know you think there's a chance things won't work out." His voice was soft, soothing. He placed his hand on mine and continued. "I know that. But think of what you're missing out on. You're family is waiting for you. They miss you. The entire _town _wants you back. I'm not joking. Besides-"

He leaned back, and his customary smirk returned.

"If you still hate it there , you could come with me. We could visit Mineral Town in the summer, and spend the rest of the year travelling. Think about it! The Carribbean , Hawaii , India... you name it! It'll be great!"

I stared at him in awe. He had just opened so many doors for me, given me so many opportunities .

"I... I'll think about it." Another wide smile greeted my answer, one I was starting to get used to.

"Good night then, Aja."

"Good night Kai ." I said , as I stepped out of the room.

I felt strange, as I walked to my room. Weightless, like I was floating.

It took me seconds to realize that I felt happy. Pure, unadulterated happiness was washing through me. There was a skip in my step, a rhythm in my heartbeat. I laughed. That stranger, that traveler, that goofy pirate had given me something I had thirsted for, for a long time .

He had given me hope.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
